This invention relates to electrical interconnection boards.
One kind of electrical interconnection board is a backplane used, e.g., in a computer for distributing electrical power and signals to printed circuit (daughter) boards.
Typically a series of circuit board connectors are spaced regularly along the length of the backplane. Multiple circuit layers of the backplane route the signals and power to the connectors. Plated through holes electrically interconnect runs of different circuit layers as needed.
The connectors are often all "wired" in the same way so that a given daughter board can be mounted in any one of the connectors along the length of the backplane. Such multilayer backplanes generally provide better EMI/RF shielding for applications using high speed semiconductor devices than single layer backplanes.